The Tempest
by Lil Dawn99
Summary: Dawn Berlitz has never been the same since Ash and Brock left. Deeper explored her two loves Ash and May are back in her life. Unable to choose and nowhere to go for advice, Dawn is stuck in a love triangle when Ash and May confess to her. Will a storm nicknamed 'The Tempest' change that?
1. The Lost Girl

**Hello and welcome to my very first story. As I said it is my first story and my first time writing about Pokemon so be nice! Warning: For those who don't like Pearlshipping and Sapphirepearlshipping, turn away now! This is a love triangle so enjoy! Also be warned that this story is very sad. It is about Dawn.**

The Tempest.

Dawn's POV.

I walked slowly along the beach with Piplup at my side, my other Pokemon trailing behind on Mamoswine. The cold bitter air stung my lips as I briskly walked along the never ending beach. I barely had anytime to notice my pace had changed in a matter of seconds. I knew if I didn't hurry I'd be caught in an expected storm.

I was on my own now. Just me and my Pokemon. I missed Ash and Brock dearly but we all had seperate dreams. I blamed myself for splitting us up as I had not won the Grand Festival. I knew that was silly since Ash and Brock had chosen to leave as well. But maybe just maybe we'd still be together if I had won.

"Piplup?", I heard my trusty water type partner say.

"Oh just thinking ya know", I replied, sensing Piplup's concern.

I knew very well why Piplup was worried. I hadn't been myself lately. Since Ash, Brock and Pikachu left things just weren't the same. I knew my pokemon were missing them just as much as I was. Piplup and Pikachu were best friends, Buneary loved Pikachu and adored the others, Pachrisu missed another electric type being there, Mamoswine missed the good times he had with the Pokemon, Cyndaquil loved them all and Togekiss missed being their motherly figure. Things weren't the same.

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hey Dawn!", it sounded.

I turned round and saw May Maple, one of the two of my crushes smiling at me. "Hi May!", I smiled, trying to decide if I wanted her or Ash. Failing hopelessly I gave a sigh.

"So Dawn, what brings you to Hoenn?, May asked her gorgeous brown locks shining, which were now out of those pigtails and in a short and curled at the bottom style.

"Oh just trying to win the Grand Festival, ya know!", I replied.

"You didn't win?", May asked me, her sapphire eyes glinting.

"No but-", I was cut off by the sound of thunder.

"What the? What's going on?", May cried.

I knew quite well what was going on. It was the storm.

"May, we need to get inside!", I told her.

"Why?", May asked, totally oblivious.

" The big storm is here!", I cried out.

"What storm?", she asked, as I return my pokemon and picking up Piplup.

Sending Togekiss out to find shelter, I explained to May what was going on. Her reply wasn't a good one as she ran around like crazy.

"May! Get a grip!" I yelled at her.

"NO! We're going to DIE!", May shrieked.

"No, we are not going to die May!", I said.

"But-", May protested but she was cut off by Toekiss telling us there was shelter only half a mile away.

"Thanks Togekiss!", I beamed, returning her as we ran to the shelter.

The shelter was further than we expected it to be. It took us ages just to see it in the distance. By this time the rain was pelting down on us and hail was pelting down at full force along side the rain.

The shelter soon began to get even closer in sight but our vision started to get blurrier as we went along.

Just distances from the shelter our vision became the blurriest we had in our lives and soon enough came the blackness. I heard a voice, a sweet voice. One I longed to hear but my eyes would not open. Not one bit.

**Thank you for reading. See ya real soon.**


	2. When Two Worlds Collide!

**Welcome back! First off I would like to reply to my reviewers: biginferno: Thanks for being my first reviewer and yes I am a huge fan of pearlshipping, which is my main ship. **

**To any other readers out there don't hesitate to review my story. I'd love to hear from ya!**

Chapter 2: When Two Worlds Collide!

Dawn's POV

I awakened in a large hut with May at my side, still knocked out. Someone must have saved us but who would risk their life to save two girls? I saw Piplup awake and he cried in fear.

"Piplup, it's alright!", I told him.

And as soon as my precious little blue penguin saw me he rushed up to me and hugged me tight. "Pip-lup- pip!", he cried, overjoyed.

"Oh Piplup, it's so great we're still alive", I said, squeezing him tightly. He gave a doubtful smile.

"What? What is it, Piplup?", I asked.

I listened in hard. "Dawn, I don't know if you've noticed but Ash is behind you", Piplup's words translated to. NO!? He couldn't be here!

I had a feeling Piplup was lying to me so I turned around and there he was talking to my pokemon, rather joyfully.

"Ash?!", I cried in disbelief.

"Dawn, hey! I missed ya!", Ash greeted.

"Ash, what are you doing here?", I asked.

"Well Brock and I decided to come visit you", Ash replied, smiling at me.

"Brock's here too?", I cried out joyfully.

"Yeah and Misty wants to meet ya", Ash said.

"Misty Waterflower?", I said, jealous.

"Yeah! Misty, Brock!", Ash called.

I saw two figures walking over and when the light hit them I regonised Brock and assumed the red head girl to be Misty.

"Hey Brock! Nice to meet ya, Misty!", I smiled.

"Hey Dawn, won any ribbons?", Brock smiled.

"No I was on my way to meet Zoey at the contest hall", I replied, sad I couldn't compete.

"So you're Dawn Berlitz then?", Misty asked me.

I nodded. "So you're the beauty our Ashy keeps talking about?", Misty said teasingly.

"What?", I asked while Ash blushed.

"Dawn!", May's voice echoed.

"Over here May!", I called.

May trotted over and greeted the trio.

"So I heard their calling the storm "The Tempest", Misty told us.

"Really?", I said, taking a liking to Misty.

"Yeah, I guess it's so big they decided to give it a nickname like that. Tempest's a nice name".

"Mmm", I replied, thinking about the name.

Misty and I became good friends over the past few days of being in here. We became so close I decided to tell her about my little problem.

"Mist?", I asked using her nickname.

"What is it Dawn?", she replied.

"I'm in love with Ash and May!", I said.

"What?", she said in disbelief.

"I love them both!", I cried.

Misty just stared at me like I was crazy and to be honest I think I am...

** Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be here soon and will be longer.**


	3. Operation: Date Me part one

**Welcome back again! Please review. Only have one review. No reviews for chapter 2 so lets get this show on the road. Enjoy chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: Operation: Date Me Part one

Dawn's POV

Misty finally stop staring at me. She opened her mouth and I regretted telling her.

"Dawn listen to me. You can't be in love with two people of different genders".

Wow. Misty was right. It just wasn't possible. Was I straight or wonky?

"You're right Misty but I don't know", I told her.

She looked at me. " Dawn, here's what you do. You go on five dates with Ash and May seperatley but don't tell them it's a date, you following me?", she said.

I nodded. "Now what do I do?", I asked, listening with rapt attention.

"When their five chances are up you tell them which one you like", Misty told me.

"I get where you're going but how do I know?", I asked her.

"On the first date it's what being alone with you would be like", Misty said.

I nodded. "On the second date, it's what kissing you would be like", she went on.

Once again I nodded. "Then on the third date it's what dating you would be like".

"Go on Misty.", I urged, wanting to find out more about this plan.

"On the fourh date it's lust night. You know in bed", Misty giggled.

"And", she continued. "On the fifth date it's set sail or you've failed".

"Great now I can get over my problem", I hugged Misty.

"Just rembember happiness and love over longing and lust", Misty called as I left.

Operation: Date Me was soon to get under way and I knew just how to do it.

"Hey Brock, have you seen Ash?", I asked my older friend later on.

"yeah he's over by that fountain Dawn", Brock told me.

"Thanks Brock!", I said, running over to the fountain.

"Hey Ash, wanna hang out tonight?", I asked him.

"Sure Dawn", he smiled at me.

"Great! Meet me at the fountain at six!", I called, running off to find May.

I found her hanging out with boys at the entrance. "Hey May", I smiled.

"Hey Dawn! Where have you been?", May greeted me.

"Oh with Misty, Ash and Brock. Wanna hang out tonight?", I asked.

"Sure. I'd love too. Oh Dawn this is Drew, Evan , Luke and Brendan", she smiled.

"Gotta go meet me at the fountain at ten!", I called back.

I found Misty by the same fountain I asked Ash to hang out. "Hey", I said.

"hey so how'd it go", she smirked at me, intrested to see if her plan was working.

"Great they agreed to go", I relpied. I smiled, happy it was going to work.

"Now just wait and see what happens", Misty said to me.

I really want to know if I'm straight or wonky. Operation: Date Me was ready to go.

**Review please.**


	4. Operation: Date Me part two

**First off I would like to say I can't believe my story has gotten popular at this stage! I thought no one would read it but I am devoted and will do what ever it takes to give you the best story. And second of all I would like you to read my other story Dark Heart too. It starts off Ikari but ends with Pearl so Pearlshippers read both! My only reviewer biginferno I would like to say thanks for reviewing and glad you enjoy it. Read my other story too. Just like to say they are staying refuge in a fancy resort until the storm's over, not a hut.**

Chapter 4: Operation: Date Me part two

Dawn's POV

My date with Ash was in five minutes and I hurried to do my hair as nice as possible. I put my hair into its Grand Festival style and wore the dress to go with it. I knew Ash liked that outfit best so I decided to wear it. I was gonna wear it for May but went for my Wallace Cup dress and hair style. I heard a knock so I quickly slipped my white heels on and went to the door.

"Hey Dawn! Looking pretty tonight", Ash smiled at me.

"Thanks Ash! You too!", I smiled back, taking the blood red rose from his hand.

"Ready to go?", he said, holding out his arm.

"yeah!", I giggled, taking Ash's arm.

We walked down the winding staircase and into the ballroom.

"WOW! Beautiful!", I exclaimed, clasping my hands together in awe.

"Glad ya like it, Dee Dee!", Ash smiled.

I know what you're all thinking. DEE DEE?! Dawn's hated nickname. It was but I told Ash I thought it was cute when he said it. So yeah.

"I do Ashy, I do!", I smiled dreamily.

The night flew by and it was soon time to meet May. "Gotta go and get ready for Bed".

"K. See ya Dawn", Ash smiled, kissing my cheek before walking away.

I sighed dreamily. Ash I choose you, no not until the five dates are over.

I got changed into my Wallace Cup outfit and ran down to meet May.

"Hey Dawn!", May smiled at me, her eyes gleaming.

"Hi May!", I said, uneasy of her.

"let's go Dawn!", May said, her red dress floating.

"Kay!", I said, running to catch up to her.

I had a great time with May too. Both of them had past date one. What if they both passed all of the dates?! What was I going to do then?! I couldn't choose between them!

I sighed as I was heading up to the hotel room I shared with Misty. I was stuck.

"Hey Dawn, how was your dates?", Misty asked as I walked in.

"Both of them went great!", I sighed, sitting down on my bed.

"It's only date one, Dawn! You have four left!", Misty reminded me.

"You're right Misty! I have plenty time to choose between Ash and May!", I smiled.

"Piplup!", my little blue penguin greeted me as he sat down on my lap.

"I guess Operation: Date Me is going okay!", I said.

Little did we know a person was listening in on us...


End file.
